Prestige System
Here I will be telling you about the prestige system, how it works, what are the benefits, and anything else that might need to be included. How does it work? The prestige system is a system implemented into the game to make it harder, a lot better, and keep players addicted for even longer then normal servers. How does it work? Once you get 99 in any skill, you can prestige it through the skill menu, and it will reset your skill to level 1 with 0 experience in that skill. This makes the exp a little bit less and less each time you do it, but the benefits of doing it are amazing. How to Prestige. Well it's pretty simple, just get level 99 in whatever skill you want to prestige, go to the skill menu and hit the golden and silver star, a menu will be brought up in the chat screen with three different options. View prestige info, View 10th prestige perks, and Prestige now (1m) Hit prestige now, this will give you 1m cash and prestige the level for you. What are the benefits of Prestiging? There are a lot of benefits to prestiging, you will see below I have listed each skill and the perk to getting max prestige (10) in each skill.(You have to be 99 in the skill for the perks to work) 1. Attack - Your accuracy is increased by 5% 2. Defence - Your overall defence is increased by 10% meaning you will take 10% less damage. 3. Hitpoints - You gain 3 total extra life points, or 30 if in x10 hits. 4. Strength - Your max hit is increased by 5%. 5. Range - Your ranged max hit is increased by 5%. 6. Magic - Your max magic hit is increased by 10%. 7. Smithing - You use 30% less bars while smithing. 8. Herblore - Any boosted stats do not run out, and at fifth prestige you can make overloads. 9. Fishing - You fish double fish, and also double caskets, and also get access to rocktails at 99. 10. Cooking - You cook two fish at a time. 11. Prayer - You have infinite prayer points. 12. Slayer - You now get double drops from slayer monsters. 13. Crafting - You make 2 pieces of jewerly out of one gem. 13. Thieving - You get access to different chests with different prestige levels, at tenth you gain acces to a dragonstone chest. 14. Firemaking - Fires last 50% longer. 15. Fletching - You have a chance of not using a bowstring when stringing bows. 16. Woodcutting - You now cut 2 logs at the same time. 17. Farming - You now get 4 times the herbs on all patches. 18. Runecrafting - You get triple runes, this stacks with multiple runes. 19. Mining - You have a chance at mining a dragonstone or onyx from all rocks. Prestige Ranks. 1. Novice. You need at least 4 prestiges (mix and match) *You get a .3% increase in rare drops. *Access to metal dragon dungeon. 2. Sir. You need at least 10 prestiges (mix and match) *You gain a 1% increase in rare drops, *Access to the revenant caves, *New quests get unlocked. 3. Hero. You need at least 30 prestiges (mix and match) *You gain a 2.5% increase in rare drops, *Faster special restore rate, *Access to non-wilderness frost dragons, and *Keep untradeable items on death. 4. Legend. You need at least 65 prestiges (mix and match) *You gain a 4% increase in rare drops, *An even faster special restore rate, *Extra clue rewards, *Access to the Legends Guild(gem rocks, and Teak trees) *Legends cape to wear, *Better hits, *Potions last long, *And unlock new quests. 5. Lord. You need at least 120 prestiges (mix and match) *You gain a 8% increase in rare drops, *A extra vote point every time you vote, *Another extra clue reward, *Max hit on npc's increase by 15% (range and melee) 6. Elite. You need at least 120 prestiges (mix and match) *About a 20% increase in rare drops, *A way faster special restore rate, *Ability to transform into certain npc's, *A better hit rate, *Boosted stats don't run out, *Keep an extra item on death (four without protect item prayer)